New Recruit Or New Threat?
by MyOrli
Summary: First Animorph Fanfic. the Animorphs meet a new Andalite and want it as a seventh member. but things may change when they get in touch with the Yeerk with their new recuit. will their friend remain loyal? pleez read!
1. Jake

A/N: Hi. This is my first Animorph fanfic, so I ask you to be nice just this once. I've written six other fics period, but I just recently got hooked on Animorphs, so, yeah, I became obsessed. I haven't read all the books just yet, but I'm working on it. So I ask if I make mistakes for someone to pleez correct me. And I'm using descriptions from the tv version. If you read the fic, you'll probably know what I mean. Remember, this is slightly AU, just incase anybody gets confused.

Disclaimer: Animorphs, Andalites, Yeerks, Hork-Bajirs, Taxxons, etc aren't mine.

Warning: This is just some crazy adventure that was inspired by a dream and another writer. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, book-wise. And the characters may be a little OOC every now and then, so I apologize. And it's rated T for language and a little crude humor. (no doubt from Marco, lol) and this is _not_ a Mary Sue, just incase any ya'll get that idea from future chapts. Now, enjoy:)

Chapter One:

Jake

My name is Jake. I'm just a kid. I mean, I _was_ just a kid. A fourteen-year-old kid, to be exact. Now I know I'm more than that. My best friend Marco, my girl Cassie, Tobias, Ax the Andalite, my cousin Rachel and I call ourselves Animorphs. I hope I can trust you. Because outside of us six, we can't really trust anyone. And what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else. They've been looking for us. You're probably wondering who 'they' are. They're called Yeerks. It's not a word you can find in any English-language dictionary. Wanna know why? Because they aren't from this world. They're from another planet. Mind parasites that take over a host's—here, a person's—body and mind, controlling them. And we Animorphs, with the ability to turn into any animal we touch, are all that can stop them. I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy. Or that I'm trying to pull an April Fools joke on you. I only _wish_ I was. What I'm saying is real. Everything—the morphing, the aliens, their taking over the world—is all real. The people the Yeerks infest are called human-Controllers. My brother Tom is one of them. Tobias has been one of them. _I've _even been one of them. Lemmie tell you now that it isn't good. Even when the Yeerk doesn't get to feed within three days and slithers out of your ear as it dies, it's very painful.

You have to be careful who you trust. If you can help it, don't trust anyone. For all you know, your best friends, maybe even a member or all of your family could be human-Controllers. You just have to watch your back. Nowhere is safe enough to hide. It's something we Animorphs found out for ourselves…

"I'm tired, man. Can I go home, now?" Marco complained. It was 1:30 in the morning and the six of us were meeting in Cassie's barn again.

"Not yet, Marc," I said, yet trying to stay awake myself. I was sitting up against a stable wall with my arms resting on my knees. Marco was lying on his stomach beside me, his chin resting on his crossed arms. Ax, in his Andalite form, stood in the stable next to us. He was the only one who seemed wide awake. Cassie leaned against the table where the rat cage sat. Rachel stood in the middle of the room, still trying to get a snake morph down. Tobias, in human morph, supported his cheek on his palm while leaning on a perch that the bigger birds sometimes used. His eyes, like the rest of ours, were barely half-open.

"Alright," Cassie drowsily said again, "Let's try this again, Rachel. This time, _please_ try to do it right."

"And _all the way_, too," Marco added.

"I know. But I _hate_ snakes!"

"Rache, I've killed snakes hundreds of times," Tobias yawned. "They're not that bad."

"Yeah, you can talk! You're a hawk most of the time!"

"_Mm_-hmm," he agreed, his brown eyes closed and not really caring about and/or hearing half of what she said.

"Okay. Here I go," so, for the hundredth time, she shrank and took up a greenish and light brown color. This time, she _did_ do the whole morph. Thank God. But, there still was Marco who had to do it, now. _There_. _See_? _I did it_. She demorphed and looked to the rest of us with pride. "Now, let's see if the great wise-quacker can do it."

_But, I thought ducks aren't very wise. And that we were practicing a _snake_ morph_? Ax said in thought-speak.

"Never mind, Ax," she snickered. "Well, Marco?"

"Pass," he mumbled, eyes closed, too.

"C'mon, Marc," I said. "Just do this and then we can get some sleep."

"Alright, alright," he sighed. God, when Marco would rather sleep than anything else, he just isn't very funny. Slowly and tiredly, he stood up. For a second or two, nothing happened. But eventually, he did the same as my cousin had. Finally, he was the replica of the rattler we had caught earlier. _Happy_? he said in a fatigued thought-voice. Now_ can I get some sleep_? 

"Fine, Marco," I said, equally fatigued, yet also a little annoyed at his complaining. "You can turn back now, if you'll shut up about being tired."

_Jake, you know I've always loved you, right_? 

"No, I didn't. Now, change back." So, he did and resumed his place at my side. "Okay, we've all got it down, so do I have to remind any of you what tomorrow's plan is?"

"Uh, yeah," Rachel said with a little sarcasm. "I can't remember if we're supposed to have the sun rise first, or if we should have the birds sing first."

"Right," I sassed. "Very funny."

"Jake, I don't think you have to remind anyone," Rachel irritably said. "We've all heard it at least three times."

"Alright, alright! Just making sure. So, everyone's okay with it?" I asked the others. But I was answered by rather loud snoring from Marco. "Uh…" I looked over at Cassie. Her head was drooped on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. I looked at Tobias. He leaned heavily on his arm which, from his whole weight on it, was tilting to the side. Me, Ax, and Rachel were obviously the only ones still awake. I looked back at Rachel. She smirked at me.

"Guess this means the meeting's adjourned, then, fearless leader?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled, standing up. "Get some sleep. We meet here tomorrow at 5:00. We gotta wait for the cover of darkness."

"Yes, 'ol Exulted One!" Rachel walked over and shook Cassie awake, "Hey Cass. Meeting's over."

"Ohh." She groaned from grogginess, rubbing her eyes.

"You might wanna wake Tobias up before he gets stuck in human morph, too. I'm just gonna go home…if I have the strength to even do _that_."

_Why can't you just wake him up on your way out_? Ax questioned as she left, too tired to listen.

"Because he's a pain in the you-know-what to wake up." I said as I bent down and shook Marco's shoulder, "Hey, Marc. Come on, get up. Let's get you home." He stirred a little, but still didn't wake up. Marco, I guess, isn't any easier than Tobias.

"Tobias," Cassie grumbled, still half-asleep. She walked over to him and slightly shook his shoulder. "Tobias, come on. Wake up."

"Mm," was the reply she got. Boys.

"Tob_ias_!"

_Let me try, Cassie_. Ax offered, walking over to his brother's son. Then, as loud as he could, he yelled in thought-speak, _AWAKE, NEPHEW_! 

"Opossum!" Tobias cried as he jerked awake.

"Sorry, Toby," Cassie giggled. "No opossums for a midnight snack tonight. You'll just have to settle for a house mouse."

"Ha-ha." He grumbled, straightening up. 

"I know. I'm tired, too."

"Don't I know it," he replied as he morphed back into his hawk form. _Lucky, I only have to fly up here and just go back to sleep, huh_? 

"Yeah, lucky you," she scoffed, about to turn away. But she turned back, "Oh, Tobias?"

_Yeah_? 

In a mock motherly voice, Cassie said, "Don't go falling asleep in your clothes again, or you'll be stuck." She was obviously referring to his human morph.

Tobias probably would have shot back a half amused look at her, had he'd been in human form. Instead, he retorted, _Good _night_, Mom_ and he tucked his head in his wings. No doubt he was asleep in an instant.

"Good night, guys," Cassie laughed and left the barn. I continued to wake Marco up.

"Come _on_, Marc. Before I fall on top of you."

"Mmph. Dad," he dazedly asked as he stood up. "What are all these animals doing in our back yard?"

"I dunno," I joked. "Probably grazing."

"Well, I gotta get 'em outta here. Maybe Cass'll take 'em in," he turned around to try to walk back, but I pushed him down the road.

"Come on, Marc. We're getting' you into that bed of yours."

"Aw, come on, Dad. I don't even _know_ the girl. Honest."

"In your _dreams_, pal," I said as we walked back to his house. But I had no idea that we were being watched. And it wasn't by friendly eyes.

A/N: Hope this chapt didn't suck as much as I think it did. Every time I write a fic, there's always at least one chapt that sucks ass…if ya'll will excuse the language. And about pairings…I haven't really decided who's pairing with who yet. But I know that there's most likely gonna be no Tobias/Rachel. I just never really thought they made a very good couple, you know? I always picture a Marco/Rachel. But who knows? Open to suggestions.

Now, I don't usually post two chapts in a row, but in this case I'll make an exception. Hope ya enjoy!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Tobias

A/N: Better chapt, I hope. Just for Visser Three and Tobias fans!

Disclaimer: Yep. I'm K.A. Applegate in disguise!

Chapter Two:

Tobias

My name is Tobias. You could call me an animal. Well, only partially. Most of the time, I'm a red tail hawk. But I wasn't born that way. I'm an Animorph. It means I can turn into any animal I touch. My favorite morph was the hawk, back when my home form was human. But there are rules to morphing. One of the most important is not to stay in morph too long or you'll be trapped in that form. Too long is two hours. Yeah, you guessed it. I stayed in hawk morph too long. But if I hadn't, I would be a Controller by now, maybe even killed.

I don't really hate being a hawk, though. But a friend of ours, the Ellimist, gave me my morphing power back. More like, gave me what I wanted most back. But I can morph into my human form now, too. But I have the same rule with that as any other animal morph. Like I said, I don't hate being a hawk, but it _is_ nice to be human every now and then. It even saved my neck, once.

I was sound asleep when the top of the sun just barely shone. I was exhausted, so almost nothing could wake me up. Not even Controllers.

I thought I heard the door creak. I just ignored. When you're that tired, you don't really care much about what happens or what's going on. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Only when I heard Ax thought-screaming my name did I bolt awake. Controllers! How could I have been such an idiot? I could've scratched their eyes out before they could've got to him! I looked over. Yeah. Ax was fighting off about five controllers, Visser Three in human morph among them. Ax was tough as an Andalite, but against _five Controllers_? By _himself_?

I immediately flew over and began scratching and tearing at the nearest one's face with my razor-sharp talons. His screaming made me smile within myself. But his screaming also caused the others to shoot Dracon beams at me! Oops. _Ax_ I cried. _Run_! _Get to the other Animorphs_! _I'll keep 'em offa you_. 

_But_-- 

You're _the Andalite, not me_. _You're life is more important_. _Now_, _go_! 

I flew out the open door. "Catch him, you idiots!" I heard Visser Three order. "He may be an Andalite, too!" Good. At least that kept them off Ax's back. But it didn't really leave _me_ in a good position.

I flew into town, the Controllers not far behind. More Dracon beams flew at me. I flapped my wings harder, but the last shot had grazed my left just enough to take a small chunk out. It didn't hit bone or anything, but it hurt like hell. I _had_ to morph. But I couldn't let them see me do it. Too risky. I had to find a hiding place; an alleyway, or something. That's it! An alleyway. More determined, I flew as fast as my hawk agility would allow. But it still wasn't fast enough.

I flew higher. When I was so far away that I was sure they couldn't see me, I headed to the alley which was not much further. I could've stayed up there until they'd gone, but my wing throbbed badly. I swooped to the ground. They probably saw _that_ so I had to be quick. Maybe if I turned human, they'll think they lost me. So, I concentrated.

I was done just in the knick of time. The Controllers ran passed the gap looking out into the street. I breathed. Adjusting the black leather jacket and the kind of loose pair of blue jeans I found in a box by garbage can, I walked out as casually as I could. But as I stepped out onto the sidewalk, the voice I dreaded hearing said to my left, "Hello, Andalite."

I looked up. Visser Three stood over me and grinning! "Oh, shit!" I immediately took off the other way, running at top speed. Without calling to his bandits, Visser Three chased. Great. I was already getting tired.

I ran down into a subway. A mother holding a carrier with a baby inside sat asleep on the bench. But what I _really_ noticed was a pink-and-lime-green cell phone. I dashed for it, not caring if I woke her up. Visser Three was gaining and I couldn't run for much longer. Running up the second set of stairs, I dialed Jake's number. I hoped Ax made it there.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Dammit, why won't he pick up? But then a miracle happened. It rang for a fourth time and then, "Hello?"

"Jake, it's me!"

"Tobias?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Who the hell do you think it is?!" I yelled in desperation.

"Sorry! What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're outta breath?"

I looked behind me. Visser Three was hot on my tail. Didn't this guy ever get tired? "Because I'm on the run and Visser Three's right behind me."

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again. Did Ax make it there? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I called everybody over when he told me what happened in the barn."

"Alright, good. Now, I'm running out of choices, so help me out, here."

"Can you morph?"

"No," I panted. I didn't know how much longer I could last "He'd see me. And I've been in human morph for about ten minutes. If I don't do something soon, I'm gonna get in a situation where I'm gonna be forced to stay in morph. I don't want that happening again." I turned a corner behind a store.

Marco's voice came on the phone, "Alright, man. Where exactly are you?" I stopped and stared in front of me. About a dozen Controllers stood in a semicircle a few feet ahead and stared mischievously at me. I gaped in surprise and fear. "Hey, man. You there? Where are you?"

"I'm _dead_," I breathed

A/N: Oh, you gotta hate me for this, huh? I forgot to mention that also have a knack for leaving cliffies. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I get a review, -k-? Until then, C ya l8er!


	3. Tobias Again

A/N: Wow! That was quick. Thanx for the reviews, Xenia and Blind-Jezebel! Much appreciated. Hope ya'll like this next chapt, too. Remember, constrictive criticism is always much welcome! (But _only_ constructive.)

Disclaimer: I _wish_ they were mine.

Chapter Three:

Tobias

In stun, I slowly closed the phone. When I found the strength, I turned to run, but I only found myself face-to-face with Visser Three (more like face-to-chest because he's taller). Trapped! _You can just kiss your you-know_-_what goodbye_ I thought to myself. I couldn't morph and I couldn't run. What was there to do?

"You Andalites are far too difficult to catch," Visser Three told me, satisfied with himself.

"You'll find we're even harder to kill, too," I tried to sound unafraid, despite my backing away.

"I'm not gonna kill you," he smirked as he advanced. "I've brought myself to be compassionate towards an enemy. I merely want to…give you a better advantage."

"The hell you will!" I cried, backing into Tom, Jake's older brother. I knew what they had in mind. They wanted to turn me into a human-Controller. Believe me; I'd rather die than suffer _that_ fate. I think just about anyone would. And the _Secrets _the Yeerk will find in my brain. When you're infested, there's no hope in hiding anything.

But there was no way to _weasel _out of this, if you know what I mean. I couldn't demorph because they would see I'm not really an actual Andalite and that would probably just result in being killed. And even if I could demorph, I couldn't do it fast enough to fly out of there. What was worse was that none of the other Animorphs knew where I was. I was all alone. But, to my surprise, suddenly--

_Stand down, Yeerks_! a female thought-voice rang in my ears. And, apparently, in the Controllers' ears, too. It wasn't Rachel's; hers was too over-aggressive compared to this one. It wasn't Cassie's; hers was higher in pitch. I had no clue who this was. But she told the Yeerks to back down in a warning, threatening tone, so I figured she was a friend. Maybe even another Andalite! She spoke in thought-speak, didn't she?

Every Controller looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But they soon found it because a blue centaur-like thing with a sharp scorpion-ish tail dropped as if straight from the sky and landed between me and Visser Three. (Oh, yeah. She was an Andalite, alright.) My first impression was that it was Ax, but then I remembered the female 'voice'. She stared hard at Visser Three and her powerful 'voice' demanded, _Let this boy alone_! 

Visser Three, however, didn't recoil, "And why would I do that? If you'll look around you, you and your little Andalite friend are outnumbered thirteen to two. The odds are greatly against you."

_I go by the_ evens, _which are_ with _me_. She didn't talk like any typical Andalite (that is, if they're all anything like Ax). She had a—even if it _was_ dry—sense of humor. Well, I guess the best way to put it is that she had comebacks at the ready.

"You're surrounded, Andalite," Visser Three grinned, advancing on us both. "There's no way out."

_I beg to differ_ was her fearless answer. With a slow movement, I noticed she grabbed my collar with her six-fingered hand, somehow _without_ the Controllers noticing. Something made me trust her. But I didn't even know her! What was wrong with me!? But, still…

A split second later, her grip tightened and before I knew it, I was slung over passed Visser Three. I landed on my face, but I was out of the circle. _Flee, son of Elfangor_! she cried as the Controllers attacked. But I couldn't. She just saved my neck and I couldn't just leave her there! Making sure no one was watching, I shut my eyes and demorphed into my hawk form. As soon as I was capable, I flew over—regardless of my injured wing still hurting—as fast as I could and tore at Visser Three's face. It's basically what I do best while being a hawk. It wasn't much, but my consciousness told me I was helping, whether it be fruitless or not.

I looked away from Visser Three's bloody face and searched for the Andalite. I caught sight of her morphing into a leopard. This clearly wasn't her first stop on Earth. She leaped. The force knocked 'Tom' and our 'Principal Chapman' flat. She made a motion to attack the next advancer, but merely leapt in my direction. This was the obvious signal to run (or in my case, fly).

_I thought I ordered you to get out of here_! she angrily scolded while running at my side.

_I know_. _I just couldn't leave you to face them yourself_. 

_I was _born_ a warrior, son of Elfangor_. _I can fare fairly well on my own._

_How did you know I'm Elfangor's son_? 

_Because I've fought at his side before_. she now sounded grim, as if she already knew he'd been killed. _I know everything there is about him and his time he had spent on Earth_. 

_But, what are you doing _here, _of all places_? 

_I recently received a call for aid from Elfangor's younger brother a few days past_. _We must reach your allies_. _Where would we find them_? 

I was now finding it difficult to breathe. The pain in my wing was becoming unbearable, _There's a small neighborhood nearby_. _The other Andalite's there_. 

_You must lead me to him_. 

_Wait_… I suddenly collapsed from the ache in my wing. I couldn't fly anymore. Automatically, I morphed back into human. That at least reduced the hurt. But it caused me to land weird, fracturing my arm from the angle that I landed on it. But the Andalite wasn't the least bit sympathetic. She was tough as nails.

_Get up, son of Elfangor_. The pursuing Controllers came from around a far corner. _Get up, or we'll never make it_! they ran at us at full speed. _If you don't want to be victimized, get up and fly_! 

"I can't!" I argued, only getting up on my knees. "My wing--I was hit by a Dracon beam! And I just fractured my arm!"

They were halfway to reaching us now, _Then, _run! _You're legs aren't injured, so run_! almost to us. _Get up, NOW_! _What would your _father_ think, seeing his only son give up because of a shot wing_? _You still have a chance, so RUN_! I struggled to my feet, pain searing all through and up my arm. _Yes_. _You truly are your father's son_. she complimented with satisfaction as we ran to Jake's block.

_Gotcha_! a black figure suddenly sped by and took me with him.

"Marco?" I asked the black gorilla.

Daddy_ Marco to you, now_. _I don't wanna be cuddling you and not get anything outta it_. 

But I didn't have time to laugh at jokes, "Where's Ax?"

_He's chasin' the Controllers away with Cass, Rachel and Jake_. _Why_? 

"You remember that old abandoned shack we used when Jake was a Controller? We need to get there fast."

_Why_? 

"I just picked up a new friend. She says she knows Ax and needs to talk to him. The barn isn't safe anymore."

A/N: Did this time round improve? I hope so. And sorry this is kinda short. Review and tell me if it's any better! Remember, I'd appreciate it if I made any mistake that some kindly reader will correct me. Toodle-loo!


End file.
